1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixture for producing a fiber or a molded part, which contains at least one polymer solution, in particular a cellulose solution, and an adsorption agent.
In addition, the invention relates to the use of such a mixture for producing a fiber or a molded part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moreover, the invention relates to a method for producing a fiber, in which an adsorption agent is mixed with a polymer solution, in particular a cellulose solution.
Adsorption agents are generally porous materials, which because of their large surface area bind molecules to themselves by physical forces. A known adsorption agent is, for example, activated carbon, which has a highly porous structure.
It is known to use textile sheet materials made of fibers, in which at least the surface layer has activated carbon, as protective textiles because of the adsorption property of the activated carbon. In this case, the quality of the fiber depends decisively on how much of the porous structure of the activated carbon can be used. The higher the free surface of the activated carbon is on the fiber surface, the better the adsorption properties of the fiber overall. In the production of such fibers from a spinning solution, it is disadvantageous, however, that a considerable part of the surface of the activated carbon is “clogged” when the fiber is spun, so that only a relatively small part of the porous structure of the activated carbon can be used in the finished fiber.